


355: leben und wunder

by Imorz



Series: 350 bis 366 [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Car Accidents, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, pardon me
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Jinyoung berharap, ia memperoleh keajaiban untuk kali kedua. Demi Jaebeom, yang membuatnya bertahan dan hidup lebih dari yang ia tahu.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: 350 bis 366 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587904
Kudos: 10





	355: leben und wunder

**Author's Note:**

> Hak cipta GOT7/JJ Project sepenuhnya dipegang oleh JYP Entertainment. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

  
355: “ _You keep me going_.”

  
Ia adalah sosok yang membuat Jinyoung berhenti menyakiti diri sendiri. Ia adalah sosok yang dengan magisnya mampu membuat Jinyoung tetap hidup.

Dan Jinyoung mendapatkan telepon bahwa lelaki itu sedang terbujur di rumah sakit dikarenakan sebab tabrakan hebat.

Di perjalanan ia terus berdoa, berdoa, berdoa semoga yang terjadi setelah ini tidak seperti sebuah mimpi buruk, tidak seperti sebuah klimaks dalam film atau novel tragis; apa pun selain yang _itu_.

Radio mobil justru semakin memberikan gambaran ketakutan.

_“Telah terjadi kecelakaan hebat antara mobil, dua buah kendaraan bermotor, dan satu buah bus, di perempatan kota. Mobil dan dua kendaraan mengalami kerusakan parah sementara bus hanya mengalami rusak ringan. Korban semua dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Terdapat dua korban jiwa, empat luka berat, dan dua luka ringan.”_

Apa itu yang melaju cepat? Mobil balap di atas aspal sirkuit atau jantung Jinyoung berdegup tidak keruan?

Beruntung Mark, yang bersedia menjadi supirnya hari ini, mematikan radio dan berusaha menenangkan. Lelaki itu pula yang melarangnya menyetir sendiri sebab ia tahu, Jinyoung pasti akan berusaha secepat mungkin untuk sampai ke rumah sakit; jika dikata harus menabrak orang yang menghalanginya, maka Jinyoung akan menabraknya demi cepat sampai ke tempat tertuju. Dan Mark tidak sanggup jika Jinyoung dan Jaebeom—orang yang sedang mereka tuju saat ini—keduanya sama-sama terbujur di rumah sakit, terlebih di liang kubur bersebelahan.

Doa Jinyoung tak pernah putus, terus bergulir seperti benang yang ditarik panjang. Ia membutuhkan keajaiban untuk kedua kalinya.

Aroma rumah sakit yang khas dengan obat-obatan menguar. Jinyoung dan Mark berlari menuju ruangan Jaebeom. Ia sedikit berlega ketika resepsionis tidak mengarahkannya ke ruang jenazah. Mereka melihat Jackson yang baru saja ke luar dari sebuah pintu, kemungkinan itulah ruangan tempat Jaebeom dirawat.

“Jinyoung!”

“Jackson!” Jinyoung menggapai pundak Jackson, memberinya tatapan khawatir yang selama ini ia pasang. “Bagaimana ... keadaannya?”

“Masih lengkap.”

Mark memutar bola mata. “Kita tidak sedang melucu di sini, Jackson.”

“Tidak, aku serius. Jaebeom baik-baik saja. Ajaibnya, meski mobilnya rusak parah, ia adalah salah satu dari korban luka ringan. Luka yang dialaminya hanyalah patah tangan. Huh? Itu luka ringan, apa luka berat?”

Jinyoung bernapas lega, setidaknya, untuk saat ini, mimpi buruk itu telah kandas. Tuhan mendengar doanya. Keajaiban itu kembali terulang.

Jinyoung masuk dengan hati-hati, pelan ia melangkahkan kaki. Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat Jaebeom terbaring dengan tangan kanan dibalut perban. Ada pula luka lecet di kening dan tangan kirinya. Hatinya mencelos, ingin memeluk, meminta maaf.

“Jinyoung?” Jaebeom menyadari kehadirannya. Lelaki itu tersenyum dan meminta Jinyoung menghampiri. “Tidak perlu menangis. Aku baik-baik saja.”

Jinyoung menggapai tangan Jaebeom, mengelusnya halus, menciuminya dan meletakkannya di pipi, seolah-olah tangan itu sedang menangkup.

“Terima kasih sudah bertahan.”

Jaebeom tersenyum. Ia menggerakkan ibu jarinya, membelai kulit pipi Jinyoung. “Ya.”

“Terima kasih untuk tetap hidup.”

“Ya.”

“Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu banyak-banyak, seperti waktu itu, tetapi aku kehilangan kata-kata, yang kuinginkan saat ini hanyalah menangis haru, dan—kau tidak tahu bagaimana cepatnya jantungku ketika mendengar kabar ini. Rasanya seperti ingin lepas. Aku tidak akan pernah membayangkan hidup tanpamu, bahkan, walaupun kau banyak kurangnya, aku akan tetap memilihmu sebagai pasangan hidup.” Jinyoung mencium tangannya lagi. “Sebab kau yang membuatku bertahan.”

Jaebeom tertawa halus, pipinya bersemu. “Jangan begitu.”

“Tidak, tidak. Kau memang yang membuatku bertahan. Kau ada di sana ketika aku terpuruk, menjadi kasta terendah; kau tiba mengulurkan tangan, memberi hidup. Mana mungkin aku tidak berterima kasih?”

“Cinta selalu mencoba membuat keduanya bahagia, bukan hanya salah satu. Aku menerapkan hal yang sama padamu.”

Bahwa Jaebeom jatuh cinta padanya kala pandangan pertama dan hatinya begitu teriris melihat Jinyoung dikelilingi orang-orang yang menatapnya sebagai objek pemuas berahi, pun saat itu ia memang sedang berahi, tetapi berangsur turun saat ia tahu—oh, Jaebeom, kau jatuh hati padanya hanya dalam hitungan detik dan kini kau ingin meninju dua-tiga orang di sana, lalu membawanya pergi, memberinya kehidupan yang baru, mengawininya dengan sah, tak apa tidak beranak-pinak, yang penting kau cinta, dia pun cinta.

Itu adalah salah satu momen menegangkan sekaligus terbaik bagi Jinyoung. Diselamatkan, ditambah dicintai oleh orang yang tepat, dan tidak ada hal yang lebih mengagumkan dari itu untuk membuatnya bersyukur.

Dulu Jiyoung berpikir, impian-impian yang ia tulis semasa kecil hanya akan berubah menjadi abu. Keinginan untuk mengelilingi dunia, mengelola sebuah toko roti, berkencan dengan seseorang yang tulus terhadapnya, menyaksikan mentari turun di ujung laut; semua itu kandas karena paman dan bibi yang selama ini merawatnya, ternyata menjualnya kepada sekelompok pedagang manusia untuk dijadikan budak di suatu tempat. Jika ditelaah, Jinyoung dibesarkan seperti sapi yang siap disembelih, ketika usianya sudah cukup dewasa, ia dikorbankan, begitu menurut keluarganya cara untuk berbalas budi.

Namun, Jaebeom, dengan tangan sihirnya, mampu menulis ulang skenario hidup, menjadikannya lebih baik dari sekadar pemain utama dalam sebuah cerita. Maka, saat Jinyoung tahu lelaki itu mengalami sebuah musibah, itu seperti kehilangan satu pilar besar yang menopang hidupnya. Kaki-tangan lemas, jantung terpompa, isi kepala hanya terisi ekspektasi mengerikan, tetapi lihatlah apa yang terjadi kali ini.

Jinyoung menemui keajaibannya kembali.

Bersama Jaebeom, ia memperoleh kehidupan yang lebih layak. Lewat lelaki itu pula, Jinyoung bertemu dengan Mark dan Jackson, yang juga salah satu hal yang menakjubkan. Dua orang itu adalah sistem penyemangat yang mumpuni.

Untuk selanjutnya, Jinyoung berharap, ia tidak perlu berdoa meminta keajaiban lain. Sebab menghabiskan usia bersama Jaebeom sudah seperti sebuah mukjizat. Lain kali, jangan sakiti salah satunya saja, tetapi juga keduanya.

Karena mereka adalah satu paket yang harus selalu bersama. Dunia, maupun akhirat.

.

.

.

Selesai.

**Author's Note:**

> maaf jika prompt yang tertera tidak sesuai dengan isi cerita. saya benar-benar kurang mengerti dengan frasa yang satu ini, jadi saya hanya mengandalkan apa yang dikatakan internet :")
> 
> anw, lagi-lagi saya mau berterima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca! <3


End file.
